kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2018 November 16th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2018_November_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:694017| November]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 16}}|this link.}} World 7-2 : Tawi-Tawi Anchorage *The 2nd Operation of World 7, World 7-2 : Tawi-Tawi Anchorage has been implemented. **This map has two phases, each one with its respective HP bar. **The gauges for this map will reset every month. ** , and are available as drops. **For a '''Limited-Time', two Ships from the Etorofu-class Coastal Defense Ships will drop as well. Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: . **Requires Level 75+ **'Requires' a Blueprint & an Action Report. **'Requires' 390 , 370 . **Stock Equipment: *** *** *** **Can equip all but not **Can also equip Special Attack Mechanic * has received her own special attack mechanic. *Tentative activation requirements: **Nagato must be the flagship, and the second ship in the fleet must be a battleship. **The fleet must be in echelon formation. *Upon activation, three attacks will be fired at the enemy, similar to the Nelson Touch mechanic. **The three shots will be fired from Nagato, the 2nd battleship, then finally Nagato. *An additional 10% ammo will be used for only Nagato and the 2nd battleship when this mechanic is triggered. CGs *New CGs for the following ships: ** ** ** ** ** * has received her standard CG. HQ Experience Value Revisions *The following Worlds/Maps have gone through revisions on obtainable HQ EXP value. **World 2 **World 3 **World 4 **World 7-1 **World 5 **World 6 Ship Girls Experience Gain Revisions *The Combat EXP for the following maps have been revised and raised up. **World 1-2 to 1-5 **World 2 (All Maps) **World 3-3 to 3-5 **World 4-3 to 4-5 **World 5-3 to 5-5 **World 6-3 to 6-5 Equipment Bonuses Update * , , and now receive additional stats as a bonus from equipping . ** Also, they will receive Equipment Synergy from equipping Searchlights as well. * , , , , and now receive additional stats as a bonus from equipping . **With a , a certain Equipment Special Bonus can be applied. Land Base Aerial Support UI Update *The UI of the Land Base Aerial Support has been minorly revised. **Each Land Base Squadron's Range will be displayed. ***Also, the flight range of each aircraft in a Base will be displayed next to them. **Bonus flight range obtained from "Scout Planes" will be displayed with a ' + ' sign. **The Standby List has been partially updated as well. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update * and can now improve the . * can now improve the . * can now improve the . * can now be further remodeled into . class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } Misc *Minor furniture changes. *Memory consumption for Google Chrome users reduced. New Quests & in your fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 0 / 200 / 0 |Rewards_Items = x1 then choice between x5 or Furniture Fairy x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} x2 or x2 or x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} and along with 4 additional ships to Worlds 5-3, 5-4, 5-5 and obtain a S-rank(?) at each boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 500 / 500 / 500 / 1000 |Rewards_Items = choice between x1 or x1 or then choice between x1 or x4 |Note = Requires A91. }} x1 or x1 or x4, 300 ranking points |Note = Requires: Bw1, B125. }} }}